lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sayid Jarrah
Sayid Jarrah is een actief lid van de overlevenden van de middensectie. Hoewel hij eerst behandeld wordt als een buitenstaander door Shannon en Sawyer, is hij één van de meest actieve, en minst zelfzuchtige leden van de groep. Sayid sterft bijna door een schotwond in de buik, opgelopen door een aanvaring met Roger Linus. Hurley krijgt van Jacob te horen dat het belangrijk is om Sayid te redden, hij moet naar een tempel gebracht worden want dat is zijn enige kans. Bij de Tempel aangekomen wordt Sayid in een magische bron gehouden, maar dit moet voor een bepaalde tijd en Sayid verdrinkt. Een tijd later komt hij weer tot leven, hij gelooft dat dit komt door de hulp van het Monster. Daarom helpt hij het monster later ook. Als de Oceanic 6, Sawyer en Lapetus later proberen te ontsnappen met een onderzeeër blijkt het Monster C4 in Jacks tas te hebben gedaan. Sayid rent er mee weg en offert zichzelf op zodat Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer en Lapetus kunnen ontsnappen. Zijn naam * Sayid (Arabisch) betekent 'meester' of 'meneer' (eretitel voor 'heer' of 'prins' en gepast voor een militair officier), terwijl Jarrah 'vat' of 'container' betekent, in het bijzonder voor honig. Sayid, zoals uit de serie blijkt, betekent iemand die welkom is en met plezier aanvaard. *Opvallend zijn de overeenkomsten met Another Edward W. Said die het boek Orientalism schreef. Orientalism gaat over kolonisatie en hoe de kolonisten van een nieuw land de oorspronkelijke bewoners "de ander" noemen. Voor de crash * Is een moslim, het is onbekend in welke mate. Hij lijkt niet erg regelmatig te bidden (één van de vijf pijlers van de Islam), maar wel in crisissituaties. Als lid van de Republikeinse Garde zou hij lid moeten zijn van de Baathistische partij. ** Hij bleef wel langer in Australië om ervoor te zorgen dat On Essam een moslimbegrafenis kreeg, en hij bezit bidkralen die hij bij het graf van Shannon achterliet. Hij deed zijn gebeden op de boot in Live Together, Die Alone, en toen was er geen crisissituatie. * Hij is een veteraan van de Iraakse Republikeinse Garde. * Verbindingsofficier, bevorderd tot de geheime dienst van de Garde. * Zijn vader (Hassan genaamd - dit is te zien op een paspoort op de website van Oceanic Air) werd beschouwd als een held. * Hij liet een jeugdvriendin/liefde Nadia, die hij moest ondervragen, ontsnappen toen hem opgedragen werd haar te doden. Hij schiet zijn overste Omar dood in haar plaats, schiet zichzelf in het been om haar toe te laten met zijn pistool te ontsnappen. * Gevangengenomen tijdens de operatie Desert Storm van het Amerikaanse leger. Ontmoet Sam Austen. * Krijgt een band te zien over mensen van zijn eigen dorp die slachtoffer worden van zenuwgas. Martelt zijn voormalig overste Tariq om informatie los te krijgen. * Spreekt kort met Sam Austen in de laadbak van een Amerikaanse legervrachtwagen. Austen heeft een foto van de jonge Kate. Sayid wordt vervolgens achtergelaten in de woestijn met een pak dollars. * Wordt achtervolgd door herinneringen aan zijn tijd als ondervrager. * In What Kate Did is hij te zien op de tv in de achtergrond van het kantoor van het Amerikaanse leger waar de vader van Kate werkt. * Wordt opgepakt in Engeland door leden van de CIA die hem schaduwden. * In ruil voor informatie over Nadia stemt hij toe te infiltreren in een terroristische cel in Sydney om 300 pond gestolen C-4-explosieven terug te vinden. * Moet Essam, zijn kamergenoot aan de universiteit van Caïro, overtuigen door te gaan met zijn zelfmoordmissie opdat de geheimagenten zo de gestolen explosieven zouden kunnen terugvinden. * Waarschuwde Essam op het laatste moment om hem de kans te geven te ontsnappen, maar Essam raakt overstuur door het verraad van zijn vriend, en pleegt zelfmoord. * Bleef een dag extra in Australië om een degelijke moslimbegrafenis te kunnen regelen voor Essam. * Reisde naar de Verenigde Staten om zijn jeugdvriendin Nadia te zoeken. Zij zou in Californië zijn. * Ontmoette Shannon in de wachtruimte van de luchthaven van Sydney. Hij vroeg haar even op zijn tas te passen. Zij gaf hem vervolgens aan bij de luchthavenautoriteiten als zijnde een "Arabische man" die zijn tas alleen achterliet. Ze zei tegen Boone dat ze dit deed om hem te bewijzen dat ze in staat was te doen wat ze wilde. De veiligheidsdiensten verontschuldigden zich later bij Sayid voor het misverstand (weggelaten flashback staat op dvd 7 van Seizoen 1) * Zat op de laatste rij in business class met zijn handen onder een deken, en verliet zijn plaats geen enkele keer (volgens Sawyer). Op het eiland * Werd door Sawyer aansprakelijk gehouden voor de crash. * Repareerde de ontvanger die ze vonden in de cockpit. * Gebruikte de zender op een hoog punt van het eiland en ontving een zichzelf herhalend noodsignaal. * Probeerde de bron van het signaal te lokaliseren met behulp van triangulatie, maar werd bewusteloos geslagen en zijn materiaal werd vernield (in Piloot, Deel 2). ** In The Greater Good geeft Locke toe dat hij dit gedaan heeft. * Martelde Sawyer (en verwondde hem ernstig aan zijn arm) om te weten te komen waar het astmamedicijn van Shannon was. ** Dit is tot nu toe de enige keer waar zijn intuïtie over de waarheid fout bleek. * Voelde zich schuldig, en ging op verkenningstocht over het eiland. * Werd gevangen en gemarteld door Danielle Rousseau ergens diep in de jungle, waardoor we te weten kwamen dat zij degene was die de uitzending opnam. ** Zei tegen Rousseau dat Nadia dood is, hoewel ze nog leefde de dag voor de crash. ** Stal Rousseaus kaarten en notities * Verliefd op Shannon * De eerste van de groep die de fluisterstemmen hoorde (zie ook Sawyer, Shannon, Charlie) * In Abandoned zegt hij tegen Shannon dat hij van haar houdt. * Ziet Walt samen met Shannon net voor zij wegloopt en neergeschoten wordt door Ana-Lucia. * Shannon sterft in zijn armen. * Laat een gebedssnoer achter aan het kruis van het graf van Shannon. * Nam de radio die Bernard gevonden had en die Hurley aan hem gaf, herstelde hem om uitzendingen te beluisteren. Hij werkte echter maar één keer. * Martelde Henry Gale in de aflevering One of Them. Hij denkt dat hij een van de Anderen is. * Schijnt aan het eind van One of Them te proberen Charlie voor iets in te schakelen. * Is bezig iets te bouwen met Charlie, blijkbaar een soort van huis, omdat Charlie een (mogelijk geestig bedoelde) opmerking maakt over een eettafel. ** Is bezig te graven in "?", mogelijk in verband met wat hij probeert te bouwen. * Ging de jungle in samen met Charlie en Ana-Lucia met de kaart van Henry Gale met de (veronderstelde) weg naar zijn ballon. * Vond de ballon en het graf. Opende het graf en vond het lichaam van de echte Henry Gale. * Schoot bijna de valse Henry Gale neer tijdens een ondervraging, maar werd tegengehouden door Ana-Lucia * Verdenkt Michael ervan gecompromitteerd te zijn door de Anderen. Hij brengt Jack hiervan op de hoogte. * Wanneer iedereen naar de boot rent in de finale van Seizoen 2, kan je hem horen zeggen: "Misschien is het Desmond" * Zegt Desmond dat hij (Sayid) niet kan zeilen. * Krijgt Jin en Sun (tegen haar zin) ertoe met de boot van Desmond weg te zeilen. * Ziet het standbeeld. * Bereikt het kamp met de Deur maar het is verlaten. Opent het luik naar de Deur maar er zit alleen een rotsmuur achter. * Bidt tot Allah op de boot terwijl Sun en Jin toekijken in Live Together, Die Alone Theorieën Sayid wordt na zijn dood in de tempel de reïncernatie van Jakob in seizoen 6 Onbeantwoorde vragen Jarrah, Sayid Jarrah, Sayid